Merry Christmas, Betty Suarez
by vindictive-much
Summary: Daniel is there to comfort Betty after Henry cheated on her, and Marc finds companionship as well as love in the most unlikely place.


**Merry Christmas, Betty Suarez**

Summary: Daniel is there to comfort Betty after Henry cheated on her, and Marc finds companionship as well as love in the most unlikely place.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

XxX

Every oppertunity he missed meant nothing now. He knew he had to be there for her, and if he wasn't he would never forgive himself. Only hours ago Betty caught Henry walking out of the closet with Amanda who was hanging off of Henry's arm like a gold digging skank does to her old fart of a husband. Betty got what was going on right away, and hadn't left her desk or responded to anything anyone said to her the whole day. She'd eventually run out of tears and sat there, her eyes red and puffy behind her glasses. As Daniel watched her through the window of his office, his heart broke. What could he say to her? What did he know about healing broken hearts?

The rest of the day he couldn't get his mind off of how hurt Betty was, or how much he hated Henry. He wanted to do something, but what? He couldn't just fire him. The guy had a baby on the way, and Daniel just wasn't that heartless. Besides, Betty probably wouldn't want Daniel to do anything. Sometimes that girl was too kind for her own good. He wanted to be there for her and help her through this. That was why he was on his way to her house.

When she answered the door, Daniel couldn't speak. Everything he had planned to say left his mind, "Are... are you okay?" he asked. Stupid question, of course she wasn't okay. When he was inside her house and still not able to think of anything to say that would console her, he felt like a complete idiot. He always knew what to say to women, but... it was different with Betty. Sometimes he didn't know what to say at all. Then again, sometimes nothing needed to be said, like now.

"Thanks for coming to see if I was okay," Betty said quietly, "You were all right. You said I was going to get my heart broken, and you were right. I was so stupid..." he couldn't believe his ears. This cute, smart, kind, wonderful girl whom he loved was talking about herself that way.

"You're not stupid," Daniel insisted, placing a hand on Betty's shoulder, "Henry's just... he's an ass, okay? I mean, he cheated on you with Amanda. If he's enough of a jerk to do that, then he doesn't deserve you" Daniel couldn't stand to see Betty hurting like this. He wasn't sure if he would be able to help her, but right now all he could do was be there for her.

XxX

"Oh my God, if I ever see Henry again I'll bitch slap him straight to hell," Justin exclaimed. Betty had just explained the situation to Justin. To say Justin was pissed off was an understatement, "The guy thinks he can just phunk with your heart like that? Let that skank Amanda keep him"

"It's okay, Justin, really. I'll be fine" Betty said. She didn't want her family worrying about her. She thought that she'd be heartbroken when she lost him, but it didn't hurt as much as she thougth it would, and she lost him in a way that was worse than expected.

"Of course you will. You always bounce back" hopefully Justin was right.

XxX

Marc had never felt more alone. It seemed as though he'd be spending this Christmas by himself. Cliff broke up with him over a little 'misunderstanding' the other day, his mother of course had cut him out of his life long ago after he came out to her, and Amanda, the one person he thought that he could always count on, was going to go spend Christmas with her family. She hadn't even been there for him the past couple of days. Yesterday when he came to the Mode building to talk to her, she wasn't there, and later found out she had been screwing around with Henry Grubstick. He felt like he didn't have anyone. Then what he knew was fate proved him wrong. That was when he saw Justin.

"Hey, Justin. What are you doing here" Marc couldn't help but notice the smile that came to Justin's face when he walked up to him. It made Marc's heart flutter.

"Betty forgot her wallet when she left this morning so I came and brought it to her," the boy answered. As hard as Marc tried to hide it, Justin could tell that something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that... I'm gonna be alone for the holidays," Marc answered. He wondered why it was so easy for him to open up to this kid. Why should he wonder that when he knew the answer? "My boyfriend just broke up with me, my mother won't speak to me, and my best friend has been ignoring how hurt I am"

"Wow. That's heavy..." Justin commented. Then out of nowhere Justin hugged Marc. The man didn't know what to do. This beautiful young boy was hugging him. Marc knew what he wanted to do, but he sure as hell couldn't do that, let alone do it in public, "Hey, I have an idea," Justin said, looking up at Marc, "Why don't you come spend Christmas with me and my family?"

"What? Are you sure?" Marc asked, "I don't want to impose"

"You won't be imposing, Marc. Nobody should have to spend Christmas alone," Justin insisted, "Besides, Daniel and Alexis are already coming. I'm sure we can make room for one more at our table"

"Alright then!" Marc said, reverting back to his usual self, "It's a date. I mean, not a real date, but..."

"Marc, what are you doing?" Amanda asked. It was only then that Marc noticed Amanda standing only a few feet away and casting a critical eye over the pair. She had no idea what to make of this. Justin still hadn't let go of Marc, and Marc's hands looked a little too comfortable where they were on Justin's back. Lucky for Marc, Justin didn't think anything of this.

"Nothing" Marc said quickly, pulling away from the boy's embrace and walking away.

"I'd be careful if I were you, kid" Amanda said. Justin didn't pay any attention to this and went home oblivious to Marc's real feelings towards him or what Amanda's warning was.

XxX

Betty felt that Daniel and Alexis needed people to be there for them this Christmas. It was the first one they were having without their family. That was why she offered for them to come to her house tomorrow night after the Christmas party. Daniel accepted this offer, feeling like he had to be there for Betty. This was going to be her and Henry's first Christmas together, and now that Henry had left her for someone else, it was going to be tough for her to deal with it. She did her best to hide it, but Daniel could tell that she was hurting a lot.

Daniel was especially worried when Amanda came to talk to Betty. As they conversed outside all he could do was watch and hope that this wouldn't end horribly.

"You already have my boyfriend, what else do you want Amanda!?" Betty asked harshly. Then she noticed that it looked like Amanda had been... crying.

"I want to apologize," she said, "I didn't mean for this to happen"

"So do you expect me to believe something like 'It just happened' or 'He came on to me'?"

"He did, Betty," Amanda said, tears welling up in her eyes again, "I know you don't want to hear this, but it's true. Henry wanted to cheat on you, and at that time I didn't care that it would hurt you, because... well because I'm a slut! I don't know why I feel so bad about it, but I do"

"How can I believe that?" Betty asked.

"Because for some reason I'm ashamed of what I did," Amanda answered, "And I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Now I totally ruined things for you, and the worst part is that Henry doesn't even want to make up with you, no matter how many times I try to talk to him"

"Well I wouldn't want to make up with him anyway," Betty said coldly, "And those tears are pretty convincing, so I guess I can forgive you... eventually" apparently that meant a lot to Amanda, who then threw her arms around Betty and began sobbing. Betty awkwardly returned the hug, not sure what had gotten into Amanda, but glad that she actually felt remourse for what she did.

XxX

"Mom, since Daniel and Alexis are coming over tomorrow I was wondering if I could have a friend over?" Justin asked.

"Justin, you didn't invite Hillary over, did you?" Hilda said exhasperated.

"No. She's in Maine visiting her grandparents," Justin said, "It's Marc"

"You mean that weird gay guy that Betty works with? No way, Justin," Hilda answered, "Something about that guy just doesn't sit right with me"

"Why? Because he's gay?" Justin asked, "If that's what you have a problem with, then you have a problem with me, because in case you haven't noticed, Mom, I'm-"

"No, that's not it," Hilda said, "It's... I don't know. There's just something about that guy that I don't like"

"Mom, he's alone," Justin pleaded, "His boyfriend just dumped him and his mom walked out on him after that time they came over to our house for dinner. Besides, I already asked him and he already said yes. You should have seen how happy he was that I invited him"

"Oh fine," Hilda said, giving in, "The weirdo can come, but if I catch him with his hand somewhere on you that it shouldn't be, he's dead"

"You know, you're not the first person to say something like that to me today," Justin commented, "I don't know why, though" the kid was still unaware of what he was being warned about.

XxX

_"What's Marc doing here?"_ Daniel wondered as he eyed the other man who was chatting away with Justin. His guess was that he was only here because of the boy. Marc wasn't fooling anyone, "If I was your sister I'd be worried" Daniel said to Betty.

"Why?"

"Because Justin's spending so much time with Marc" Daniel said.

"I don't see why that's a problem," Betty said, "I think it's great he has a male friend that's gay like him"

"It's just that Marc's so... questionable," Daniel said, "I'm sorry to say, but the guy dresses like a pedophile that owns a candy shop"

"Oh don't be silly. Marc's just... okay maybe he is a bit questionable," Betty said. She decided to then change the subject and took a Christmas cookie from the plate on the coffee table and held it out to Daniel, "Want a cookie?"

"Sure. Thanks," Daniel said, accepting the treat and taking a small bite from it, "So are you holding out okay?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine" Betty answered. Daniel could see through her words, though.

"Can you say that while looking me in the eye?" Daniel asked. She couldn't.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not fine..." Betty said, "But I don't want people worrying about me just because Henry cheated on me. I'll get through this"

"I know, but somebody can't get through something like this alone, and you're trying to," Daniel said, "You have people that care about you and will be there for you, and I'm one of them. You know you can count on me" that was when the most unexpecting thing happened.

"Hey, Daniel, I heard that pedophile comment," Marc said, "And I've got one hell of a comeback for you... you're a princess"

"Great comeback..." Betty heard Alexis mutter. She had to admit, Marc wasn't that great with the comebacks, although maybe it was just that one. It was hard to tell.

XxX

"Why don't you just admit it to her?" Alexis asked Daniel later on, "Just tell Betty the truth. You love her, Daniel"

"Alexis, she was just left by Henry. I can't just move in on her now," Daniel said, "How would that make me look?"

"I'm not saying to hit on her or ask her out. I'm saying, just tell her you love her and that you're there for her," his sister elaborated, "Besides, you didn't go through all that trouble to give that to her saying that you guys are just friends. A present like that screams 'I love you' anyway"

"You really think I should put my heart out there?" Daniel asked. He didn't know when he started to fall for Betty, but eventually he realized it. He was in love with her. She was pretty in her own way, and besides, looks weren't that important to Daniel anymore. That was thanks to her. She helped to make him a better man and she was always by his side. And he knew that he would always be by hers.

"The worst she can do is say no" Daniel knew that Alexis was right. He walked over to Betty, who was talking to her sister. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and his palms start to sweat. There was no turning back, "Betty, I have to talk to you. It's important"

XxX

Daniel was trying to get up the nerve to confess his love to Betty. She stood there waiting, and wondering why they were out there in the first place. Daniel said he had to talk to her about something important, but he hadn't said anything at all, "Daniel, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, "Betty, you and I have been friends for a long time now, and... I know this whole thing with Henry has been hard on you. I really want to be there for you, because... I care about you so much and... I... I love you" Betty was speechless. Daniel had just told her that he loved her, and she didn't know how to react.

"Daniel, I... I just broke up with Henry," she said, "I... this is..."

"I know. I don't expect you to feel the same way about me," Daniel said, coming closer to Betty, "I just want you to know that I love you, and that I'll always be here for you. I know you're hiding it, but we can all see how hurt you are, and you don't have to be afraid to show it. We're all here for you to get you through this"

"Thanks, Daniel..." Betty said, finally letting down her defences. She hugged Daniel and began crying. Daniel didn't expect her to love him back. Not now, not ever. All he could do was be there for her no matter what, whenever she needed him. That was enough for Daniel. As long as he could be by Betty's side, as long as he was with her. That was all that mattered.

XxX

The evening had been pretty easy going for the most part, but Marc still had to stare temptation right in the adorable face. For what seemed like forever, Marc had been fighting his attraction to Justin, calling himself sick and perverted for it. He knew he was right, and anyone that knew felt the same. He was sure everyone knew, because somehow he was obvious. Justin was the whole reason that Marc and Cliff broke up. Marc had a picture of Justin on his desk at work. He'd stopped even answering the questions people asked him about it a long time ago, but when Cliff asked him about it, Marc knew he had to answer. Unfortunately he couldn't come up with an excuse and had to tell Cliff the truth. Cliff said that Marc had a problem and that he should get help for it. Marc knew he had a problem, but it wasn't something that had to be fixed. Marc loved Justin, and love never had to be fixed. They got in a fight and Cliff dumped him.

Marc wasn't heartbroken over the loss. He knew he would end it with Cliff eventually. All because of that tug at his heart, mind, body and soul when Justin was around. The simplest things made Marc want to touch the boy and just... just do anything to let him know how he felt. Earlier that night Justin was licking a candy cane, and Marc's perverted mind went into action. He had to picture Amanda naked just to keep the tiger in it's cage. Marc thought he could avoide looking suspicious, but apparently everything about him was suspicious. Everything was fine until they walked under the mistletoe.

Justin pointed out that fact, and once that was said, everyone in the room looked over at them. Hilda gave him a warning look, Ignacio was glaring at him, Betty had a look of suspense and discomfort on her face. Daniel seemed a bit disturbed while Alexis was trying not to laugh. Before Marc could say anything, Justin said to him, "Come on, Marc. It's tradition"

"Oh alright..." Marc said. He hesitantly gave Justin a quick peck on the cheek, hoping that would be the end of it and he could go on trying not to look like what he technically was, but then Justin did something that nobody expected him to do.

Justin desperately hung onto Marc and pulled him forward, saying to him in a joking manner, "Act your age, you perverted old man" and he kissed him on the lips. Marc was drawing a blank. Justin was kissing him in front of his family. He couldn't show any signs of liking this, but it was futile. If it didn't end soon Marc would... he didn't even want to think about the consequences of the things he wanted to do to Justin.

When they broke apart, everyone else in the room was staring at them. Marc stood up straight and cleared his throat, hoping that his blush wasn't too obvious. Justin merely crossed his arms and said to everyone else, "What? I have eyes, don't I?"

"I have to go" Marc said quickly, hurrying out the door.

XxX

Marc walked down the street shivering. He forgot his jacket back there, but there was no way he could go back and face Justin's family. They probably thought that Marc corrupted Justin. Hell, he was sure that Hilda suspected more had happened between them and was considering pressing charges. He was sure he'd never be able to see Justin again.

"Marc!" he turned around and saw Justin running towards him carrying his coat, "You forgot this" he said once he caught up to the man. Marc wordlessly took back his coat and smiled at the boy. The boy that kissed him... wait, why did Justin kiss him? He had to know.

"Justin, what was that back there?" Marc asked, putting his coat on, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because... I... I love you" Justin answered, his face flushed. Marc could barely believe what he was hearing. Justin loved him. This was too good to be true, "I told my mom I was just messing with your head, but I really do love you" Justin took hold of Marc's hand and looked up at him smiling that beautiful smile of his. Marc couldn't help himself and he took Justin in his arms, holding him close. Justin returned the embrace, enjoying the tingling sensation he always got during the few times Marc ever touched him.

"I love you, too, Justin, "Marc said, "I don't care if this is weird, or wrong, or whatever. I just want to be with you, and nothing can change that. We'll have to keep it a secret, but it'll all be okay" the boy didn't have to say anything. He could tell that he felt the same way.

XxX

"Betty, Merry Christmas" Daniel said, handing the small blue box to his assistant. He watched in anticipation as she opened it, revealing the daimond bracelet within it.

"Daniel, this is beautiful," Betty said, taking it out of the box and admiring it, "But why would you get me this?"

"It's one of the things you do to show someone you care about them," Daniel said, "I know you don't love me, and that you probably never will, but I'll always stand by you, and I'll be here to get you through this whole thing with Henry"

"Thanks, Daniel," Betty said, hugging her friend. He was wrong about one thing. Betty felt that maybe it was possible. That she could fall in love with Daniel. She didn't know when she started to feel differently about him, but she did. She was just glad to have him in her life. Then the door bell rang. Betty went to go answer it, and saw Henry and Amanda standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Betty. I convinced Henry to take you back" Amanda said. Henry looked like he was about to say something until Amanda glared at him.

"Betty, I'm sorry. I want you back. Please forgive me" Henry said in a monotonous voice. Betty could tell that he didn't mean it. It was obvious.

"You know, Henry..." Betty started, "You can go fuck yourself, or Amanda, but you cannot fuck with my emotions anymore!" and she shut the door in his face.

"You brought this on yourself" Amanda said to Henry, slapping him upside the head.

XxX

"Good for you," Hilda said to Betty, "You don't need that jerk"

"Yeah... I'm glad I can see that now," Betty said, "I think I'm going to be okay now"

While walking back into the living room, Daniel and Betty walked under the misteltoe. Without even thinking about it, Betty took Daniel's hand and gestured upwards. Daniel got the hint, but wasn't sure what to do. Usually this wasn't an issue for him. He had a way with women, but with Betty... it was different. She was different from anyone else he ever knew. But who was he to pass up this oppertunity? Without hesitation Daniel kissed her lips, not even caring when everyone looked their way, even the little fashion elf and the pervert who just walked in. He was kissing the girl of his dreams.

_"I guess moving on is easier than I thought"_ Betty thought, returning the kiss. The pain she felt from losing Henry faded sooner than she expected, and accepting her feelings for Daniel and his feelings for her was easier than she thought it would be. She wasn't sure what this meant and where this would lead them, but the only thing more important than the future was the present. All they knew right now was that they had each other, to stand by each other and catch the other when they fell.

XxX

A day or so late, but whatever. This was my first Daniel:Betty fic. I hope you like this and thanks for reading.


End file.
